


the more things change

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Open Secret, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Callen's first day back at work, lots of things haven't changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the more things change

Callen can't say his first day back at NCIS hasn't been eventful. In a way, he prefers that, is glad he was able to hit the ground running, not have too much time to think about how much things have changed since he's been gone. 

New premises. 

No Macy. 

A new rookie to break in. 

But, as he looks around the mission at the end of the day, he realises that some things are still the same. 

He can still hear the chink of Hetty's bone china tea cups. 

Eric's sartorial choices are still a matter of much amusement. 

Sam's still got his back. 

And when he sees Nate and Kensi heading for the exit at the same time, he can't help but smile. Glancing over at Sam, who's followed his gaze, he raises an eyebrow. "We still pretending we don't know about that?"

Sam chuckles. "They stopped trying to hide it a while ago." Something flickers in his eyes and suddenly Callen knows exactly when; he has a hazy, drug-addled memory of lying in a hospital bed, waking up and seeing Nate and Kensi sitting side by side, hand in hand. He'd thought it was the drugs at first, now he knows better. Sam recovers quickly, continues, "We're all turning a blind eye. Seems 'don't ask, don't tell' isn't going anywhere just yet."

Callen nods, his eyes falling on the door Nate and Kensi had just gone through. "Good for them," he murmurs, walking away before Sam can start teasing him about being a romantic all of a sudden. 

He's glad to be home. 


End file.
